A Tactical View
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my take of my OC Matt Taylor in the Criminal Mind's episode "Minimal Loss". This is a standalone story but my introductory Author's Notes will give you more information.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally back into tackling my writing queue. **_**A Father and His Sons**_** veered me off course a bit, **_**Family Shares**_** got me back on course and now I feel like I'm in catch-up mode. But that's my problem, not yours.**

**I've been mulling around in my head about inserting Matt Taylor into different CM episodes that have aired and putting him into the story. Yes, I know that will kick CM canon into the Stone Ages. However, after a long, long chat with my mentor, I've decided to run with my ideas. In very grateful acknowledgement of Thn0715's sage advice, I said, "You get to pick first one," with a three ep option. The PM flew back to in less than 10 seconds with two words: "Minimal Loss".**

**For those of you that are new to my OC Matt Taylor, this should be a standalone story. If you want more background though, a quick read of Chapter 1 of **_**Monsters in the Fortress**_** should give you all that you need.**

**And holy shizzers! I've been knighted by my Jedi Master/mentor Thn0715. However, this is for you babe! *massive squishy hug* *Knightly bow of head to Jedi Master***

**As always, all rights go to Criminal Minds, CBS and ABC Studios. For this fic, deepest respect and rights to Andrew Wilder for writing one helluva a CM ep and I will use some of his words. *rubs hands gleefully together* But I'm gonna play around with it bit. You've been warned.**

**Please, please note language rating. It's there for a reason.**

Chapter 1

JJ, seven and half months pregnant, nearly stormed through the glass doors of the BAU. One agent, on his way out, knew to get the hell out of her way. As she started to walk past Morgan's desk, he looked up, noticing her. She was on a mission. "Whoa; slow down Mama-to-Be," he said, gently grabbing her elbow. "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

She clicked on the TV. "Morgan," is all she said, as she tuned the TV in the bullpen to the coverage from Colorado. Morgan took one look at her and turned his attention to the TV. He looked at her.

"Prentiss and Reid?" JJ just nodded.

"HOTCH! COB!" Morgan shouted to the upper tier. They both came out of their offices, with Dave following, hearing the alarm in Morgan's voice. "The TV," he pointed to them.

Just as the three on the upper tier were coming to grips with the reality of the situation, the phones in the BAU, as well as all their own cell phones, rang with reckless abandon. "That means we're lead," Hotch said, "with Hostage Rescue in support." They were in the air in less than thirty minutes.

As Chuck and Angie silently speed the jet west towards rescuing their friends as well, the rest on the jet got the overview from JJ and Garcia's digging. The Colorado AG trying to make a campaign launching agenda out of the situation incensed Matt. Cob, sitting across from Hotch, next to Morgan, burrowed his eyes into Hotch's. "If you don't get his ass, Aaron, I will."

"I have full intention of getting his ass. We all report to the US Attorney General. And I know how to run things up the ladder, just like you Matt." The two partners nodded at each other. The five of them continued the briefing.

When they finished, Matt nodded at Hotch across the table to follow him into the galley. When they got there, Matt whispered, "Hotch, we need Dave as lead negotiator."

Hotch shook his head. "He's too close."

"Hotch, listen to me. Rossi taught most of the staff of Hostage Rescue. That's part of my job; I keep up with them. Dan, the team leader is damn good. I trust him. But why settle for second best when we have the teacher. And we need someone that also can anticipate Prentiss and Reid's moves. They know the CIRC handbook like all the rest of us. Aaron, I'm telling you, from my tactical world, that's _got_ to be the call."

Hotch looked at him. "I'll think about it."

"Don't goddamn think. It's the right call. And Hotch, it's Dan's show; I respect and more importantly, trust his abilities. But there's something else I could be doing to give him a tactical advantage. That's my tactical call and what the Bureau pays me to do to support you."

"Which is?"

"Recon," Matt smiled. "You trust Dan and let him do his job, because Hotch, I do. Do I have say more?" Hotch shook his head. "Dave does the talking and I do what I do best. I get in from behind and feed you, Dave and Dan intel," he winked. "And if I silently take down a few unfriendlies in the process, handcuffing them to trees, all the better," he sadly smiled.

"You're prepared to do that?"

"Some SAC and profiler you are. You didn't see the extra bag I put on the jet?" Matt smiled at Aaron. At that moment, Hotch knew, once again, to trust his friend.

"Let's get this done," he said as he touched Matt's bicep.

"You'll handle the big dog on negotiating?"

"Yes, and kicking a state AG in the ass," Hotch slightly smiled. He had learned a thing or two from the Marine.

"Then let's get this damn done Hotch. I don't like the smell of this one. And more importantly, I don't like members of our team in a 'Jim Jones' situation, which you and I both know this is. That idiot is going to kill people, including himself. And with his mindset, this flippin' idiot doesn't care."

"I know."

-00CM00-

The five remaining members of the BAU got out of the black SUV that drove onto the scene. Matt, driving, of course, was the first to get out, followed by Hotch, in the front passenger seat. Dave, Morgan and JJ exited out of the back seat; Dave taking the time to see if the mother to be got out all right. JJ smiled at him and rubbed his arm. _That's Rossi; a gentleman's gentleman_, she thought.

As Hotch talked with Rossi about being lead negotiator, Matt looked around the scene and did a quick assessment. Dan had did it right. There were no state police around, only county law enforcement.

Matt walked up on the scene to the state AG chewing Dan's ass. He looked at Dan, and stuck out his hand to him, ignoring the AG. "Hi Dan."

"Hi Cob, glad you're here," Dan said, joining Matt in ignoring the State Attorney General, which incensed him more.

"I demand to know why the FBI was sending in undercover agents into the Libertarian Ranch," he bellowed.

Hotch walked up. "The only thing you're in a position to demand is a lawyer."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy that is going to tell the Attorney General of the United States to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that."

Aaron stepped forward and got face to face with him. "Get off my crime scene."

The state AG looked at Matt, to see him smiling broadly. Matt pointed to the AG's car. "I've can give you an escort sir, if you need one." The AG took one look at Matt's Glock hanging in the shoulder holster as all of the BAU team were dressed down and stormed off. Dave joined the group, introductions were made and Dan gave them his initial lay of the land.

They moved into the FBI Rapid Response trailer for the initial briefing. When it finished, with Matt letting Hotch, Rossi and Morgan do the briefing, he spoke up. "Dan, first off; you're lead with tactical." Dan smiled and nodded. "Two: who's your communications expert?"

"Martinez," he answered, nodding at an agent in the back. "What you got planned Cob?"

Matt smiled. "A little recon mission to feed all of you intel. But I need to comm equipment to do that. And from long range if necessary."

"I can get you all fixed up sir," Martinez smiled.

"Two way street Martinez; I get comm back from you folks?"

"Done deal sir," he smiled.

"Dan, can you hook with up with a local that knows the lay of the land and can quietly get me on the back side of property?"

"I'd start with the Sheriff Cob." Dan pointed at him. "I'll make the introductions. Follow me."

Hotch, Dave and Morgan shared looks. Once again, Matt's reputation preceded him. And as usual, he was on the job, thinking ahead for what they needed to do to save their friends.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dan introduced Matt to the Sheriff. As they shook hands, Matt looked him intently in the eye. "You're former Marine, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he smiled. "And you are too. What do you need?"

"Someone to get me in on the back side of that property; and quietly. I'm doing recon."

The sheriff looked at him. "Holy shit; you're the one, aren't you? MOH?"

Matt shook his head. "Sheriff, with all due respect, what we need to focus on is right here and right now. There are over 50 people in a hostage situation that don't know what that unsub is going to do, including two members of SAC Hotchner's and my team. The unsub wants to go out, taking as many people with him as he can; to verify his power. My job, SAC Hotchner's job and Dan's is that we don't let that happened. And his plan is to kill the people in that kingdom he's created. That's our profile. How close can someone get me?"

"I've got just the person for you." He looked around, and then shouted for one of his deputies. A five foot four woman ran up. The Sheriff smiled at Cob. "This is Deputy Sarah Noles and she knows this country like the back of her hand and she's a big four-wheeler. She'll get you as close as you want."

Matt introduced himself to the deputy. "Agent Taylor, just trust me. I'll get you within smelling distance and they," she said pointing at the ranch, "won't hear a thing. And it's a wooded area so you should be able to move in without detection, given your abilities."

Matt smiled, "With all due respect deputy, the best thing always comes in small packages. How much time do you need to get your four-wheeler here? And btw, I'm just Cob," he smiled.

She smiled deeply back. "I've already got it here and made a run on the back side of the property to see if I could see any opening for us. Which btw, is none."

Matt smiled. "I don't need an opening. I just need a ride. Give me fifteen minutes to change and get geared up." She nodded and smiled. Matt went into the response trailer, grabbed his extra bag he had placed in there and started to change.

About that time, JJ walked into the trailer to give Hotch an update. "Damnit JJ, I'm changing in here," Cob said, getting ready to drop his pants to change into his camouflage gear.

JJ smirked at him and rubbed her tummy bulge. "And I'm seven and half months pregnant. I've seen it before, believe me."

"But not me in my boxers," Matt growled. She moved to confer with Hotch.

Matt joined JJ, Hotch, Dave, and Dan in complete cammo gear along with his face in cammo colors as well. Martinez got him hooked up with the comm equipment.

Matt pulled on a camouflage Kevlar vest. He filled them all in on his plan, checking his backpack.

Morgan looked at him. "What's in there?" as Matt strapped on his shoulder holster and then the huge backpack.

"My sniper rifle broke down, if needed, including silencer, and night scope." He nodded at Dan, who got the message. "Plus night goggles and some food and water." He smiled his devilishly _I'm on this_ smile at all of them. "And a few surprises," he winked at Morgan. Morgan just smiled. "Martinez, you sure you can keep me connected?"

"You'll get all comm from us and be able to talk back to us. I just need you to double check the signal before you head out."

Matt adjusted the comm piece in his left ear. It was the only ear he could use after his run-in with the mortar in the Iraqi desert. They all headed outside. Deputy Noles had her four-wheeler on the scene. Hotch shook his hand. "Stay safe."

Matt smiled. "Keep ya in the loop Big Dog. Dave, get into this asshole's head and quick. And trust Prentiss and Reid. You've got two of the best inside."

"I know; I just hope they are both operating inside," he said, shaking Matt's hand as well.

"Me too Dave; try to get that info to me when you make first contact."

Dave looked at him. "I know Matt that you recommended to Aaron for me to be lead negotiator. Do you really have to tell how to do my job?" Matt just smiled and pointed at him.

Morgan put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be Derek Morgan," he smiled, "and back-up Dan with our playbook." Morgan gave his shoulder a pull, Matt rubbed JJ's left arm and moved off to join Deputy Noles on the four-wheeler. He looked at all of them. "Let's get this done," he said as Noles pulled off with Matt's right leg hanging outside the ATV.

Hotch nodded. "We will," to no one imparticular as Matt headed off.

They took off going away from the Liberty ranch and when they got to the top of a hill, Matt had Noles stop and did a comm check. Martinez was true to his word, and the rest watched Cob disappear over the hill.

-00CM00-

When they got to the bottom of a hill after circling around to get to the backside of the ranch property, Noles started to approach a ridge top and then stopped before reaching the crest. "I went along the ridge top with binoculars earlier this afternoon after the shoot-out. Trust me they had eyes on me as well. But they showed no threat to me as I moved along." She looked at Matt. "Hope that helps."

Matt looked at her, nodding, as he keyed his mic, "Hotch, can you read me?"

"Go Cob," was the reply he got.

"Noles ran up here earlier along the ridge top that they scope out. She ran them over with binoc's as well. They let her go. They are in on the county mounties being involved."

"Copy that; what's you next move?"

"Doing my job. Tell Dave about the county mounties."

"Copy that; Cob, stay safe partner."

Dave on the network pitched in as well. "Goddammit Matt; stay safe."

"Yes mom." Rossi shook his head as Morgan smiled.

In the next breath, he joined in as well. "Cob? Feed me and Dan what you can as soon as you can."

Matt smiled. "Roger Morgan. I'll keep in touch. Morgan, your interview with Caine is key; we have to have inside intel, especially on the layout."

"All over it Cob."

"Roger that. Cob out." Matt got off the four wheeler and looked at Noles. "You gave us a helluva an in Deputy Noles. Thank you," he said offering his hand.

"Cob, just get as many people away as you can and safely" she said shaking his hand. And if you have to take a few peeps out with that sniper rifle," she smiled, winking, "I won't tell."

"That's an escalation, something we don't want. But I might red light one or two of them tonight to play with their heads," he smiled.

"Do it," she smiled.

Matt laughed, waved her off and quickly moved to the ridge top. He pulled his binoculars off his belt and took a look. He noticed three men guarding the backside rooftop. "Cob to base. I'm on the ridge top. I've got three men, all armed with assault rifles, standing guard on backside rooftop. I'm gonna just wait and watch until the sun goes down some more and then start to move. I'm hoping I can pick up on their shift change patterns. It should be pretty regular. Cyrus isn't that detailed to rotate them at different times."

"Roger Cob," Hotch said.

As the sun started to go down, which put him in the shadows for the compound members, Matt, following his extensive training, silently and stealthily moved down from the ridge top. It was a heavily forested area and nearly a half-mile in depth. He took a break to relieve himself and took the time to drink some water and eat a granola bar.

After it got dark, his ear piece rang with Morgan. "Cob, Cyrus is making contact."

"Patch me in," he whispered.

"Done Cob." Matt heard Cyrus' call to Dave. He silently shook his head as he heard what Cyrus was saying. He thanked his god that Em and Reid were all right, and silently mourned the loss of Nancy and then went back to business.

"Hotch? Cob. Did you hear that language?" he whispered.

"Yes Cob, and understood. At least we know Prentiss and Reid are still alive."

"Roger that; Hotch, Dave needs to work that," he whispered behind a big oak tree.

"Copy that Cob. Dave knows that; he's making contact at first light. Which means we're getting bugs in. Morgan and Dan are working on them now."

"Roger that. Guard rotation is on four hour intervals. You can just about set your watch by them. I'm gonna grab a few Zzzzzz's. Wake me if you need me."

"Roger. Hotch out."

Matt grabbed a couple of hours, and then pulled out his night scope, shoving his night goggles on top of his head, looking at the crew doing guard duty. Just as he suspected, they were mostly younger men. And they were talking back and forth. Matt, pulling his night vision goggles back down over his eyes, moved up close enough to hear them. It was mainly just three kids talking, the clear night making their voices carry.

Matt toyed with an idea in his head of putting his sniper rifle together and putting the red laser tag on one of their foreheads, but then decided against. He shook his head, smiling. _Damn Noles, I'd love to but I don't want them to know I'm here_. As close as he was, the trajectory would be too low.

He heard a mic ping on in his ear piece. "Cob, its Morgan; you awake?"

"Awake, and close enough to hear the guards," he whispered.

"Leo Caine should be here by 10 am."

"Roger that. Get a map Morgan and have Garcia send it to my cell. Morgan listen to me closely. I heard these kids talking. Cyrus has gasoline and a lot of it in containers and dynamite. Tell Dan that when we go in it's going to have to be hard and fast. I'm hoping I can neutralize the back area and get Dan's team in that way."

"Roger that Cob." Morgan passed along his message to Dan, as well as Hotch and Dave. The two veteran profilers just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Matt looked over the eastern horizon to the sun starting to come up. He couldn't move for a while until it got higher in the sky. He settled down, briefly taking another snooze.

He woke to Morgan. "Rossi is heading in."

"Copy that and keep an eye on him Morgan," Matt whispered. "Have Dave give me full report when he gets back."

"Roger Cob."

Dave returned 20 minutes later and gave Cob his full report, along with the message that the bugs were working. It was then then that all hell broke loose.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you didn't notice, the rating for this story is "T". I can have a bit of a potty mouth myself. Add 30+ years bartending experience, and I know how men can talk, especially in a "hot" situation. You've been warned, especially about this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Matt ear piece crackled with Morgan's voice. "Cyrus just gave them poisoned wine!"

_Shit_, Matt thought, getting ready to move and then thought again. "Hotch, its Cob." _Nothing_. "Hotch, its Cob! Listen to me!" _Nothing_. Morgan grabbed Hotch as he and Dave were debating strategy, with Hotch telling Dan to have his team proceed.

"Morgan, what the hell…" Morgan keyed open Hotch's comm. Dave followed with his own.

"Go Cob," Morgan said.

"Hotch, listen to me," he whispered. "Do not send in Dan and his team. Repeat: do not send them in. This is a loyalty test. Everyone in the compound knows we're here and some of the followers are bound to get antsy. He's testing them to see who is with him until the end."

"Jim Jones did the same thing nine months before his massacre. Listen to Cob. He's right," Dave pleaded.

"Dan," Hotch said, getting his attention. Just then, the bugs picked Cyrus announcing that there was no poison. Hotch hung his head a bit, and then looked at Dan. "Tell your team to stand down."

"Yes sir," he said as he nodded at Dave.

"Goddammit Hotch, I may not be there but I run tactical for the team. Don't you shut your god damn comm off to me again," Matt fumed.

Hotch slightly smiled. "I didn't think you needed to hear me taking a leak."

"Wouldn't be the first, and I highly doubt the last," Matt whispered, with a smile. Dave and Morgan smiled as well.

He heard JJ through Morgan's comm. "Leo Caine is here."

Before Matt could say a word, Morgan said, "All over it Cob. But start getting that Marine brain of yours working, 'cause this is going to spiral in a hurry."

"Roger that." He had moved up to the edge of the woods. There was at least 50 yards of clear space between him and the building. _A half of football field_ Matt thought to himself. _Hell, I've made that run before and in worse conditions_. He silently pulled his huge backpack off and leaned up against a wide oak. He grabbed another granola bar and some more water. _Its water but damn I hate it warm_ as he shook his head, draining the bottle. He stretched out a bit and waited for Morgan's report from his visit with Leo Caine. The ache in his left calf muscle told him he was getting dehydrated and needed more water. He grabbed another bottle. _Damn, its hell to get old_.

He spent the next three hours going through options for the assault on the compound. The water kicked in, easing the pain in his calf, but also causing him to relieve himself again. He knew just how, without compromising his safe area. _Good ol' Marine training_ he smiled to himself.

"Cob, you there?" Matt just pinged his comm badge. The three rooftop guards were what Matt believed to be diehards and didn't want to give away his position, having detailed to Morgan how the shift rotations were done. However, now this close, he had assembled his sniper rifle, just in case.

Morgan filled in Matt on his visit with Leo Caine, and said they were waiting on info from Garcia about Charles McGrew, Cyrus' real name. Less than ten minutes later, he was in on the Hotch, Dave, and Morgan's profile of Cyrus, aka McGrew.

Matt pulled out his cell and texted Morgan a message. _From here on in, one ping is yes; two pings are no. Too close. Acknowledge cell text_. He smiled when Morgan gave him one ping back as well.

A little later, Matt's comm came alive. "Cob, the news just leaked that there was an undercover FBI agent in there." _Shit_ Matt thought to himself. He heard a bunch of noise and cursing over his comm, but nothing more. The silently texted Morgan; _what the hell is going on?_

Morgan said, "The son-of-bitch is beating Emily. And she's telling us she can take it; to not come in. I want this man's ass! That's my partner!"

Matt quickly texted him; _I'd normally say stand in line. But M is your partner. I'll finish job_.

"Roger that Cob. Don't be nice."

_When the hell have you known me to be nice with an unsub?_ Morgan looked at the text message and smiled. And then Matt added the fatal question. _Is it done? And M still alive?_

"Thankfully yes Cob, to both questions." Matt single pinged him. Hotch and Dave updated Matt on their observations as well. He killed some time watching an acrobatic squirrel jump from tree limb to tree limb.

Morgan chimed in. "Cob, we have movement. Stand by." Matt single pinged him back. "You were right. Cyrus is letting go the people that failed the loyalty test. We have…" Matt could hear Morgan silently counting; "Twenty-seven people coming out."

Matt quickly texted Morgan. _That leaves approx. 23; big count; all followers: the core. We gotta think this thru_.

Morgan looked at his cell and shared it with Hotch, Dave and Dan.

"Agreed Cob," Hotch said. They waited, not patiently as the sun descended in the western sky. Matt had grabbed another nap, knowing he was now in that position until things began to move.

Just then the phone rang from Cyrus.

Dave answered it. "We are prepared to surrender at noon tomorrow. I'll fill you in on the details at our 7 am phone call." He hung up.

Hotch filled Matt in on the call. "This is it." Matt signaled back with one ping.

"Matt, I need you to do some strategizing." Hotch got a single ping, followed by a text message.

_We have time. Let me think._

"Think fast partner." A single ping was the response.

Hotch, Dave and Morgan heard Reid talking to Cyrus. "Cob? Listen. Reid has gotten to him and is giving us a message. He sees the signs as well and is asking when we are coming in," Hotch updated him. Matt singled pinged him.

Hotch's cell pinged with a message less than two minutes later. _It isn't going to happen until after midnight. Cyrus wants show for media. Give me time. You'll get game plan_.

Aaron shared the message with Dave, Derek and Dan. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Roger that Cob." A single ping was the response. They four in the FBI trailer looked at each other and nodded heads at each other. Cob was on it.

-00CM00-

Still hunkered up on the back side of the big oak, Matt did some thinking. He fired off a text to Morgan. _I need that goddamn map from Caine_.

"It's coming Cob. Mama is working on it." It finally appeared on his cell. Matt took some time studying the layout and then took the time to relax and think things through. This wasn't a battlefield situation where he needed to make a spot decision.

A half hour later, Hotch's cell pinged with a text message. He quickly pulled it out of the pocket of his khaki's. _Nite guard rotation starts at midnight. Main assault team waits over ridge where I came in. Have ALL explosive guys with main team. I take three guards down with rifle._

Hotch read it. "Cob, collateral damage," he said into his comm. "Will the Bureau think that's overkill?" His cell pinged less than a minute later.

_I told U I had tricks in bag. Rubber bullets. Concussions worst damage. I get on roof. Neutralize. Cyrus brought up Waco. Dan use on front side. Main team back side._

"Cob, its Hotch. We're going to brainstorm this from our end and get back to you. Take a break. Comm off for bit." Matt returned one ping.

Hotch, Dave, Morgan and Dan read the message. Dan smiled. "I know just what he means by Waco. We need some Humvees. And a helluva lot of ATV's from the sheriff's department."

Hotch looked at Morgan. "You're assistant on tactical; what do you think?"

"Hotch, I learned a long time ago to trust that man's instincts in every situation. But this situation is exactly what that man was built for. You don't?"

"Implicitly," he slightly smiled. "But I value your opinion as well."

"Hotch, what did the big dog say as he was leaving? Let's get this damn done." Hotch nodded.

Dave read Hotch as the clock was ticking. The rest of the group dispersed.

"What's bugging you?"

Hotch shook his head. "Reid's right. We somehow have to get word to him what time we're coming." He turned the comm back on to Matt. "Cob, we're working out some details here. We've got to get word to Reid when we are coming." His comm quickly pinged back once.

Morgan walked out of the trailer to study the plans of the compound that JJ had quickly got into a large size, once they had got it from Caine. Dan rushed up to him. "It's Prentiss." Morgan looked up at him. "She's trying to talk to us."

He opened the walkie talkie that was attached to the parabolic arc listening at the windows. "If you can hear me, I need to know what time you are coming."

Morgan looked at Dan. "Let's go." They silently moved up to the front line of the situation. Morgan used a rifle with a night scope and a red laser tag to find the window where she was talking. He spotted it quickly. Dan was holding the walkie to Morgan's ear. He showed the red ray through the window. Prentiss kept repeating her message.

"OK, I've got you," Emily said. "What time?" Morgan fired off three red flashes. "3 am?" Morgan flashed the red light up and down. "Got it; I can try and get as many out through the tunnels as possible. I think I have an in with Jessica's mom. But be advised Jessica is diehard. Reid is on the first floor with Cyrus. And please remember there are still woman and children in here." Morgan flashed another up and down. He and Dan fell back. They rushed back up to the Rapid Response trailer and in the door.

"Hotch," he said, opening his comm to Cob. "We just made contact with Emily. She knows we are coming and what time. She thinks she can work getting the women and children to safety. But heads up, Jessica, Cyrus' "wife" is a diehard. She's going to work the angle on her mother. Emily couldn't say much, but what she did say leads me to believe her mother is probably the one that blew the whistle on Cyrus on the first place."

Dave nodded. "It fits; she's a mother trying to protect her child. And what age is Jessica? Fifteen? Hell, I'd report that too." Their comms got a single ping. Matt agreed with the profile.

Hotch looked around as the agents were getting the food ready for the meal Cyrus suggested. He looked at the round top that was about to go on a food container. He grabbed, it and started writing a message. _New owners. Now open for business 'til 3 am._

Morgan gently touched his shoulder. "Let's hope it's just that easy."

"Cob, Morgan. We think we found a way to contact Reid as well." Cob pinged back.

Ten minutes later, two deputies from the Sheriff's department set out for the compound with the food. "Cob, it's Morgan; the assault team is ready to head out. I'm coming with them. When do you us to jump?"

His cell pinged with a message thirty seconds later. _Go now and get ready. Stand down. I'll let you know via comm._

"Roger that Cob." He looked at the main assault team. "Let's mount up." They headed out into the darkness.

Rossi walked out of the trailer to find Hotch surveying the scene. "I know I can't go in there."

Rossi just nodded. "I'm going."

"If something happens to Prentiss or Reid," he paused, "I don't know."

"You're not alone."

"And Matt and Morgan as well." He shook his head, hanging it into his chest. His five o'clock shadow was now in full view. Rossi just reached up and rubbed his shoulder, his own stubble starting to minimize his goatee. Hotch shook his head again. "I beginning to think I know how Gideon felt in Boston with Bale." He hung his head again.

Rossi grabbed his shoulder again and squeezed it tightly. "Aaron, you are not Gideon. This is not Boston, and Matt and Morgan will do everything they can. Trust that," he added, gently tugging Aaron's shoulder.

Hotch looked at him. "You stay safe as well."

"I will."

###

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the language, but it fit the story. Sorry, but that is how men can talk in this situation. And btw, I've been remise on my oversees notes. A four-wheeler and an ATV (All-Terrain Vehicle) are pretty much one in the same. They are off-road vehicles designed to get around in just this type of area. They can seat one, two or up to four people, depending on the type. Some even have a cargo area behind the seats. My good friends, with that type, use it to haul wood they've cut for their fireplace out of the woods.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Cob, it's Morgan; we're on the move. Deputy Noles is leading the assault team to the same drop point that she left you off. We'll let you know when we're in place." His comm pinged once.

Twenty minutes later, as Hotch and Dave silently stared at the compound, with JJ joining them, connected as well to the comm system, they heard Morgan. "We're in place Cob; waiting your go call." They all heard the single ping.

Dan joined them. "It's time," he said looking at Hotch. The final call was Hotch's and his alone.

He looked at Dave, who silently blinked his assent, and opened his comm to Cob and Morgan. "Execute the plan."

"Yes sir," Dan said and moved off. The team's comms pinged from Matt.

"Roger that Hotch," Morgan intoned. Dave rubbed Hotch's shoulder again and moved to join Dan's team making the frontal charge. Rossi looked at his watch. 1:45 am. They were going to push Cyrus' buttons and hope like hell he took the bait. If he saw it as Waco, he would wait. If not, all bets were off. He could blow the place to hell right then and there.

As part of the FBI Hostage Rescue Team began to move up in the Humvees, Cyrus was alerted and went outside the church to fire off many machine gun rounds. Chris, his second in command looked at him. "I want the media to witness our final stand."

What Cyrus didn't know was that Cob already had his sniper rifle zeroed in on one of the three guards in the back with his silencer. As Cyrus fired his assault rifle in the air, with the guards moving to their posts to cover the backside, Matt fired three bullets in less than five seconds, sprawling the backside rooftop guards onto the ground.

He quickly charged up, keying his comm. "Go, go, go Morgan!" Morgan and the main assault team quickly broached the ridge, wearing night scope goggles. As he was half down through the wooded area, he looked up to see Cob grappling up a rope to the roof with his bag on his back. Morgan kept charging, along with team.

Matt quickly got to the roof. The guards, as he told Hotch, were lying prone, unconscious but alive. He quickly flex cuffed them, tied their feet with the rope he had in his bag, and put duct tape over their mouths.

As the main assault team, with Morgan leading the way approached the building, Matt repealed back down the rope. He looked at the team leader. "One up on the roof to make sure those three stay down." An agent started to ascend the rope. He looked at his watch. 2:40 am.

Matt slapped Morgan on the shoulder. "Good to see you." He pinged his comm. "Hotch, we're in place."

"Roger that."

"Same here Cob." Cob reached into his pocket and put his silencer on his Glock.

"Who's covering this back door?" Matt asked, looking at the team. An agent raised his hand. Cob handed him his sniper rifle. "Take good care of that," he smiled at the agent, getting a smile in return.

Matt keyed his comm. "Hotch, we're moving in."

"Roger that Cob. Go." Following Caine's map, they silently entered into the basement. He charged in first to see two of Cyrus' diehards setting the charges of dynamite on top of the gas containers. He silently and quickly took them out, only wounding them. One agent moved up to take charge of them while the explosive team moved in quickly, pulling the detonators out of the dynamite charges.

They heard a rumble on the steps. Cob leveled his Glock at the sound to see Emily leading the woman and children left behind to them with Rossi joining them, using his own Marine training to get around the building. She looked at Cob. "Reid is with Cyrus."

"Rossi, get them all the hell out of here, including Emily!"

"Got it Cob!"

Jessica broke away from the group before Matt or Morgan could catch her. Cob immediately recognized what was happening. "Rossi; Emily! Get them the hell out now!" They moved to quickly get the rest out.

"Morgan, you've got Reid. The rest of us will clear as much of the explosives as we can. Go!" Morgan didn't hesitate. The rest of assault team split up, with two going with Morgan. "Damnit Morgan, don't trust Jessica. All teams! Be advised for nearest door," Matt shouted into his comm. Morgan charged into the front part of the first floor into the church. One of the assault team took out Chris with one shot and Morgan took out Cyrus out with two more. He saw Jessica run in and pick up the detonator that Cyrus dropped.

Cob worked with the rest of the assault team to get the detonators pulled. All that was left was the church.

"Cob get the hell out!" Morgan shouted into his comm.

In the background, he heard Reid's shout to Morgan. "Run!" Matt pushed the team out the back door as the church exploded.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JJ stood with Hotch as they watched the church explode in front of them. JJ grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tight as he turned to find the Sheriff. "Get me down there now please." The Sheriff nodded, moving towards his vehicle.

"I'm coming with you," JJ said, as Hotch loosened his hand.

"No you aren't." He looked her in the eye. "There's too much smoke and garbage up there," he said gently rubbed her expanding womb for a brief moment. "I'll keep you in the loop." He burrowed a look into her eye. JJ knew that ended the argument.

"Get going Hotch," she said. Hotch climbed into the squad car with the Sheriff, and they flew to the scene.

As he jumped out of the squad car and rushed forward, Dave, along with some survivors were the first ones to come around the building, Dave gently pushing the survivors to get to them safety. Emily wasn't far behind and Hotch quickly moved up to the scene. But his team wasn't all counted for.

As Rossi led the group down to the waiting arms of Dan's team, Emily looked back at the burning church. "Morgan? Reid?" She repeated the call. Hotch took a deep breath.

Morgan and Reid emerged from the ashes and chaos, both coughing badly. They had barely made it out. But they did. Hotch let go of a sigh of relief, and then realized he was still missing one. His main man; the member of his team that put his butt on the line, every time, to make sure they were all safe; with a wife and three kids at home. Morgan looked at him and Rossi as Emily hugged Reid.

Morgan, limping a bit, having just escaped the explosion blast, pushing Reid out the door first, looked at him. "Hotch, he told us to find doors to get out. He called it." Hotch just shook his head at Morgan and then looked at Rossi.

"Hotch to Cob. Cob come in," Hotch hammered over the comm system. He, Rossi, and Morgan only heard static.

Dan, standing next to Hotch, Dave and Morgan, shouted into his comm. "Martinez!"

"Sorry boss! I lost them. The explosion must have taken out their comms."

On the backside of the church, Matt did a check of his team members, quickly seeing that one had a piece of wood wedged into the back of his upper leg. As the team member thrashed around in pain, Matt pinned him down.

"Stay still; I've got you. I know you're hurting but you can't roll around." The agent relaxed. Cob nodded at the lead team member to keep his person quiet. He tried his comm, with no response. The blast obviously had blown that system to bits.

Matt quickly checked the agent over. He looked at the rest of the team. "Agent, hang on. I've got you. You're not going to die. The wood piece that is stuck in the back of your leg missed the femoral artery. You'll live."

"But, goddamn Cob; it hurts like hell," he said as Matt held him prone on the ground. He did a quick look around. "Anyone else?"

"Sir, Simons got grazed alongside the head." The team leader had a compress on it.

Simons looked at Cob. "I'm fine sir. Just take care of T-Bone."

Matt smiled. "I've got T-Bone. He's not going to bleed out."

"But shit sir," T-Bone said, "It hurts like hell."

"That damn piece of wood may have lodged into your femur. I've got ya T-Bone. Hang on." Matt looked at the team. "Handkerchiefs; anything to pack around that wound." He looked around, finding the team leader. "Who's on the roof?"

"Markin sir," he replied.

"I need my bag." The team leader shouted at Markin to get the bag down. Less than thirty seconds later, Cob's bag was on the ground. Matt dug out his first aid kit; packed T-Bone's wound and wrapped it with the first available t-shirt he could get off the team. His cell phone pinged in his pocket, which he ignored. T-Bones' team members picked him up and carried him out with Johansson, the team leader holding his leg elevated, per Cob's orders. Cob grabbed Simons to help him.

Hotch paced at the front of the blown out church, looking at Dan. "Why can't Martinez make contact?" he fumed. Dan looked at Rossi to know he wasn't far behind that sentiment.

"Sir, I don't know. Martinez is working on it."

Emily, pulling out of her hug with Reid, looked around and saw Morgan. "What's going on?"

Morgan shook his head. "We haven't heard from Cob and his team."

Less than two heart-stopping minutes later, the main assault team moved around the non-burning part of the building, carrying T-Bone. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Dan all hollered for medical help at the same time.

Matt, as always, the commander of his troops, walked out last, helping Simons. An EMT member ran up to the two of them, taking over Simons' care. Hotch silently looked at Rossi and just shook his head. Once again, it was too close of a call with Cob. As Cob started to move towards the team, the agent that had his sniper rifle handed it to him, along with his bag. Matt slung the rifle, barrel side down over his left shoulder and grabbed his bag with his left hand. The agent reached out to shake his hand. Matt smiled and exchanged the handshake, and then slapped the agent on the shoulder as he walked away.

"JJ, its Hotch. We've got them all."

"Thank God." Hotch felt that sentiment in his bones.

Matt walked up to the team and looked at Emily. "You OK?"

"I'm fine Cob."

He took a deep look. "You don't look it to me." He waved an EMT over. The EMT came up. "Please check those two as well," he nodded at Morgan and Reid. He looked at Hotch.

"You OK?" Hotch asked his partner.

"I need a shower, a shave, and a 12 pack of beer." Hotch smiled as Rossi rubbed Matt's shoulder.

"Make that a case of beer and bottle of scotch." Matt lightly touched Rossi's side as they turned to see Kathy Evanson approaching them. Matt just shook her head at her as Emily walked to her and gave her a hug. They didn't need words to tell her the news. She already knew.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Matt walked up to one of the Humvees and put his sniper rifle on the hood and proceeded to disassemble it. He placed the various parts back into the specially padded case as Dave looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Hotch and Dan joined them as Matt closed the case and put it into his bag.

Jayje, back at the command post, called Garcia, assuring her the team was OK and to get to bed herself. As usual, their Tech Analyst worked just as hard as the team in the field.

An EMT approached the group. "Excuse me, I'm Mikhael Dixon, lead medic. You've got three agents that need to go to a hospital to be examined by doctors, and they are all refusing."

Matt looked at Hotch, as he shook his head. Dave smiled. "Who's chewing some asses?" Dan smiled as well.

Hotch looked at Matt. "You are. You're the Marine. You know how to do it better."

"Hotch, in my entire Marine career, I only chewed one ass. And that was a young, arrogant, newly-minted second lieutenant that needed it." He looked at Rossi. "He chewed a Staff Sergeant a new one. You know how I feel about my sergeants."

Rossi smiled. "I hope you did the same."

"Never repeated a swear word in five minutes," he winked at Rossi as he nodded at EMT Dixon and followed him to the ambulances. Hotch looked at Dave, just shook his head, and then slightly smiled. They moved away from the scene.

Matt walked up to Morgan, Reid and Prentiss. "You three have two options," he calmly said. "Get in that ambulance or find your own way home. Hope you have your credit cards with you." He walked away. Morgan looked at the other two, shook his head, and helped Emily into the ambulance.

Dan, with Hotch and Dave in one of the Humvees, pulled up and stopped. Matt climbed in and looked at Rossi across from him in the backseat. "You grab my bag?"

"Got it Cob," he smiled.

The four got out at the Response Trailer and started to pitch in, helping them get it broke down. "Hotch," Dan said, "you don't have to. And you've got a mother-to-be on your team. Go check on the rest of your team at the hospital and find a place to get showered and some sleep." The local sheriff walked up.

"I've already got that set up for you Agent Hotchner. Plus, my brother-in-law owns a liquor store. He's got a case of beer, on ice, waiting for you all in one of the rooms. Expect a pizza delivery as well," He smiled and extended his hand. "Thank you to all of you," he said to the team, then looking at Dan.

Dan smiled at Hotch, nodding his head to his team. "We'll be drinking a bit later. Thank you. This is how it's supposed to work." He exchanged handshakes with the team. Matt grabbed his bag out of the Humvee, got it into the back of the Bureau SUV he drove up to the site, pulling his Kevlar vest off as well and threw it on top of the bag. He moved towards the driver's side door and opened the back door for JJ to get in, rubbing her shoulder.

"You OK Mother Goose?" he smiled, his face still painted in camouflage colors.

"I just need a shower and some sleep."

He smiled at her. "We all do."

Hotch and Dave got in as well and Matt looked at Hotch and smiled. "Ya gotta love Sheriffs of small counties. They know everyone."

They drove to the hospital where Prentiss, Morgan and Reid were taken, to see the two guys walking out of exam rooms. The lead doctor looked at the group. "Who's in charge?"

"I am," Hotch said.

"Agents Morgan and Reid suffered some minor bruises and smoke inhalation. They'll be fine. We're waiting on the X-Rays for Agent Prentiss' ribs."

Hotch shook his hand. "Thank you Doctor." He nodded and walked off.

Emily appeared ten minutes later. JJ wrapped her in a huge hug. "You OK?"

Emily just shook her head at her friend as she pulled out of the hug. "A couple of bruised ribs; I'm fine."

Hotch looked at his team. "Let's get to the motel. We need it."

Morgan looked at Matt. "Motel Cob?"

Matt looked at him. "Ours is not to ask why; ours is just to do or die."

Reid looked at him. "I don't recognize that."

"Because kid," Dave gently smiled, "you were never a Marine." They got into the SUV, Matt pulling up the third row of seats to get the team all seated. He drove them to the motel, the night clerk quickly got them checked in and they made their way to their rooms.

Matt inhaled two beers as Hotch and Dave each grabbed one and took showers and got shaved. When Matt walked out thirty minutes later in sports shorts and a white t-shirt the team was already gathered, with beers and slices of pizza in hand. Matt dove into the pizza.

He looked at JJ drinking a beer, devouring his first piece of pizza and grabbing a second. Having a wife that went through two pregnancies, he knew a very occasional drink by a mom to be would not hurt a fetus. And JJ had earned it. "Just one Mother Goose," he gently smiled. Jayje matched the smile.

Morgan looked at him. "How in the hell do you get away with calling her 'Mother Goose'? If I did that, she'd be all over my ass."

"I'd kick your ass," JJ smiled.

"You and who else Pennsylvania Petite?"

"Me; I know Sure-Shot," Matt smiled. "And I have experience dealing with a pregnant female. Something, my friend, you don't," he said, pointing at Morgan, grabbing another beer.

"Now you sound like my mama."

"Ohhhh, let's not go there," Rossi intoned with a smile. "I'm worn out on profiling at the moment." Hotch just laughed, and they all joined him.

The team enjoyed the downtime. The beer and pizzas gone, they all headed to bed as the sun rose on a beautiful Colorado morning.

Ten hours later, Chuck and Angie were winging the team back home.

-00CM00-

Two weeks later, Hotch and Matt walked out of the break room with fresh cups of coffee. Dave, who had made his way out of his office to do the same, had stopped to talk about the football game yesterday with Morgan. Matt and Hotch stopped to join the conversation. The TV was on the bullpen. Just then the news announcer went to the next news item. _In other news around the country, Colorado State Attorney General Jim Wells has dropped out of the race for Governor in the next election. While no reason was given, it is wide speculated that his decision is due to a Department of Justice investigation of his handling of the recent stand-off at the Libertarian Ranch in central Colorado._

Matt smiled at Hotch. "You're good big dog." Hotch smiled back at him. They shared a high five and headed back to their offices.

Rossi just smiled at Morgan. "A lesson for you; don't piss either one of them off."

"Learned that long time ago Rossi," Derek smiled, lifting his coffee cup in a salute.

###

**A/N: As I said at the start, I played with a whole lot of CM canon with this story. My deepest and sincerest apologizes if you don't like that. But I really hope you did!**

**My usual shout outs to my luvs at CM Rev and my Twitter pals as well. Plus an educator and hxchick.**

**Thn0715: this was your choice. Hope I did you proud. *Knightly head bow to Jedi Master*.**


End file.
